the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Page 160!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Glass Scientist Roleplaying Page 160! 58 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 10 months ago Well this is the first time I'm doing this. Just putting this here for you. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar ＂σн нσηєу ησ＂ • 10 months ago Page 160? Oof. I just got what that meant. I was a bit dumbfounded. uwu •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((Continuation of Edmund's introduction to the Society! Local Nerd)) Local Nerd: The specification of the sign rose up several questions of a rather amusing nature, the kind of which he may entertain at a later date as surely there was a tale or two involved in its necessity. "I hardly need anything that could be considered extravagant, so I'm certain that anything would be more than wonderful." The smell of food made him realize that he was far hungrier than he originally anticipated. Helen Jekyll: "Well, please, feel free to help yourself," She said with a gesture to the food resting on the counter tops and table and a smile, "I've already eaten, but I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have regarding this establishment or the people within." 1 •Share › Avatar Local Nerd Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago With a quick nod and smile that would generally be seen as appreciative, he fetched the nearest thing to him, a rather heavenly smelling slice of warm bread and butter. "If it wasn't an odd question, may I enquire as to precisely why this society came to be?" he paused for a moment, "There must be some cause aside from the obviousness of refuge." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Local Nerd • 10 months ago ((Apologies for the delay, I hadn’t gotten a notification for this. ^^’)) “While you’ll likely get a better answer to that question from one of the co-founders, I believe the Society is meant to act as proof that arcane science isn’t nearly so bad as people think,” She answered with a tilt of her head, giving a warm smile, “Though I do greatly enjoy the providing ‘refuge’ side of things.” •Share › Avatar Local Nerd Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((Worry not, these things happen!!)) With a contemplative nod, he made a mental note to enquire further. "If you forgive my curiosity, what scientific questioning drew you here?" He paused, raising his hands, "But if it is private or you'd rather not tell a stranger, I fully understand." •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 10 months ago (( I'm free to RP with anyone at the moment, if anybody wants to chat with my characters. Tairais, I think Oscar's ready to chat with Char again :D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago (( Awesome! Am still unfortunately a mess of business, but Char shall be birding in the distance; all's Oscar's gotta do is call his name. Ergo, you should probably start, unless you want birdish description 2.0 :P )) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago It had been a few days since Oscar had delivered the letter, and he had had some time to think about his payment. It was difficult, to say the least. What would Charricthran consider to be too much of a reward? He looked around the garden of the Society, having gone outside to think, and frowned. He felt a bit stupid, really. Was he just meant to say someone's name and hope they'd appear? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago Not that Charricthran was able to sense Oscar's thoughts (or well, he was technically able to, but sternly refused to on principle for everyone), but yes, he was. The kid'd mostly fallen to the back of his mind in the wake of a busy week (week being relative in places where time moved strange): Richard had come to him asking advice (and he had very little to give that he'd not already said), there was that business with Three, that business with a vulture (were they vultures or buzzards in England?) and the tabby cat, he'd played courier for a couple of folks he owed favors to, he'd hunted down a few artifacts that had gone missing from various Courts, avoiding the political trainwreck that nearly followed the aforementioned thefts, and then there was the matter of a handful of his personal projects. So really, it was understandable. Still, he was standing still now, which meant he could think, which was usually a dangerous idea until it wasn't. Thinking led to wondering, which is what had brought Oscar to his mind. Really, how long did it take? Most people just went with the largest sum of money they could think of. Easy enough to do, if boring, and he wouldn't be responsible for whatever happened to it. He was absentminded as he flew, up with the curling, billowing smoke that London was so well known for. Easier to hide, like this, and he didn't fancy tangoing with any more Fae, friendly or otherwise, for the time being. (Really, for the foreseeable future, but now he really wasrambling.) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago Oscar cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um... Charricthran? I’ve decided on my reward,” he spoke into the empty air. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago Charricthran banked a steep left turn to follow a thermal left by a wayward primordial that he'd pointed home yesterday. Fortunately, the fella'd mostly stayed with the chimn- -"Charricthran? I've decided on my reward" Huh. Well think of the devil and all that, he mused. He fell from the sky and into the shadows draped across the rooftops by chimney and shingle alike, silently bursting from the shade of a windowsill nearby. The empty air ceased being empty after perhaps a handful of seconds as the raven alighted onto Oscar's shoulder, weighing nothing more than a whisper. "Excitin'! Do tell, kiddo." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago Oscar started as the raven landed on his shoulder. “Wh—” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago "I'm a bird, kiddo. I fly. Sometimes I fly where people happen ta be sayin' my name, which may or may not have been the question you were aboutta ask. Now-" He hopped off Oscar's shoulder and onto the ground so he could face the kid, standing as if he were eye-level and not extremely short compared to him. "-You said you've gotta reward figured out? Let's talk, see." He grinned in a cheerfully birdish sort of manner, which was to say the mouthful of shark-like teeth he bared to the air did the exact opposite of that. Birds, after all, do not typically have teeth, nor a certain manic glee. (Except some parrots, but that was an entirely different conversation.) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago ((I just want to say I love your writing style! It reminds me of something, but I can’t remember...)) He paused for a moment. “So you can just... give me anything I want? Anything?” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago (( I once got told I write like a mix of Douglas Adams and like, any Romantic author ever, which I took as a very good compliment :P Thank you though! :D Char get the more comedic writing style. Richard doesn't usually make jokes in his narration unless he's panicking XD )) Charricthran's constant motion paused for a handful of seconds. "Lemme make it clear I don' do the whole slavery crap, an' I tend ta avoid doin' anything with kids on principle. In short, though, yup." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago (( Douglas Adams is a great author -- so that was certainly a compliment to you! I like his way of describing things... "I love deadlines. I love the whooshing noise they make as they go by." )) Oscar frowned. "Well. I've decided." He took a deep breath. "Four hundred pounds. "Now before you say anything, I don't... I don't really want any more than that. I just... I don't know how I'd act if I had a lot of money. I probably wouldn't be very nice, and I don't trust myself enough to ask for more... Well, I can't really put it into words, y'know? I figure four hundred is enough to get me started in life." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago (( In which Douglas Adams continues to be a Big Old Mood )) Charricthran froze, as if time stole his reaction from the air. Then he snickered. Then he chuckled, deep and rumbling in the crook of his throat. "Tha' I can do kid. You're a smart one, hm? Don' know o' many people tha' actively try to keep from bein' a bad person through wealth. Hang tight a tick an' a half, an' I'll be back with your cash." He took to the sky as most things don't, seeing as most things lack wings. He circled behind the rooftop peaks of the Society with a few languid wingbeats, appearing no more than a minute later with talons full of neatly banded bank notes. Naturally, landing proved as difficult as trying to do a handstand with your fists, but somehow he managed with minimal indignity, returning to the same spot he'd left. "Here ya go, kiddo. Four hundred pounds, straight from the bank! Specifically my bank account, I ain't gonna rob a bank this time 'round. Too easy. Anyhow!" Charricthran hopped off the stack of bills with a feathery sort of bow. "Don' spend it all in one place, y'hear?" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago He took the money gratefully. “I won’t,” he smiled. “Thanks.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago "Not a problem, kid; thank you for bein' a reliable sort! You ever need more work, you jus' give me a shout, same as us did today, see? I've always got work for people like you." He gave Oscar a wink and a wave of one feathered wing. "Now, 'less you've a question or three, I should probably get back ta whatever the heck I was doin' before." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago • edited “Okay. Well... I’ll see you ‘round.” He put the bank notes into his pocket carefully. “By the way...” •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago "Hm?" Charricthran turned back to face Oscar, wariness and cheerfulness mixing like oil and water on his face. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago “You wouldn’t happen to know a Mr Ezekiel Hollis?” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago "Depends on whatcha need him for." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago • edited “He’s a friend of mine, that’s all,” Oscar explained. “We met a few months ago, when he first arrived in London, and I helped him out for a couple of days. He said he’d drop by the Society, see if he could get a spot here to do his sciencey stuff. Did he end up here at all?” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • 10 months ago Charricthran nodded, preening his left wing as he spoke next. "He ended up here, yup. Ended up ending out, too, though he's workin' on reclaimin' his place. Lad's fine, 's far as I can tell, though. Tha' answer your question?" Whatever the bird's opinion of the man, it was hidden in a mass of inky feathers. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • 10 months ago Oscar thought for a second. “Yeah. Thanks.” •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Pyrogue • 10 months ago ((Did you see the Spooky RP that Millie posted? It's called Creeps if you want something fun and seasonal!)) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 10 months ago • edited ( Tairais F*ckin forgot to repost our rp last week so UHHHH Imma put it up here! ) Tai: Charricthran smiled like all birds don't, with a mouthful of shark-like and jagged teeth that was equal parts threat and charm. "If you're willin' ta work with the conditions tha' my 'aid' don' include causin' harm in any form an' by any means ta... most everyone in the Society, with a few exceptions I would be fair willin' ta tell ya about, surest thing." He tucked his smile under some tamer expression, adopting a friendly pose that only highlighted how half-unfriendly he'd been before. The shadows creeping over the trees returned to their normal places, and the airflow circulated properly once more. "An' 'tain't so much patrollin' as yours passin' on interestin' tidbits as they see 'em. Whatcha do's your business, my business jus' happens ta be Secrets, see? No extra work required." Charricthran paused, then offered a feathery shrug. "Ain't like I've much ta do nowadays." Reply: " Oh yes! I see now! Yes, yes! Definitely! I can absolutely lend my birds to you then. " Errack croaked happily and shook his feathers, his claws curling with delight. If only deals with other Beasts were easily made! It was lucky enough that the raven was so willing to work with him, but it was even more so that it should be for such an easy price. He chuckled at the thought of shocking Orin with his new ally with Resham unable to lay a scratch on him. Surely the best agreements were one's that benefited him more than the other. The bird gave an avian grin, he beat his wings and tucked them close, leaning in clandestinely. " Now before we shake on it, tell what it is you heard of my four legged partner Orin and his fiend Callum... " see more 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • 10 months ago • edited Charricthran tilted his head, smile never quite leaving his face. "Don'tcha typically shake a'fore ya start sharin' sides o' the deals? Maybe I'm just a titch outta the times." (( Edit: Sorry for the delay, and you're totally fine on forgetting it last week, because I've been/I am hella busy for the foreseeable future ;-; )) 2 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago ((Could i please join this roleplay as one of my ocs? Ihavesomany- Basically a boy named Curtis who works as a chimney sweeper, but he actually is a vampire in secret. If anyone wants to join me, you're more than welcome! ^^ •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago (( Hiya! I'm really busy and pretty much live within the confines of my disqus inbox at the moment, but how would your chimney-sweep vampire like to meet a not-quite-man of birdish attributes? )) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago ((I'd love that! Curtis, in this, would be around 14-15 because shh i can change his humanish age. So who'll be going first? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago (( Charricthran looks odd, but approximately in his mid-twenties. You can see him in the left side of my icon there :P You're welcome to go first! I'm currently at the doctor's, so I might be delayed for a while ^^" )) 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago ((Okay! Do i just like... post in in the same discussion thingy or just reply after? I'm still new to this whole thing yet i love roleplaying so- •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago (( No worries! I'm a veteran of this forum at this point, so I can kinda give you the rundown of how things work here. Usually, new threads are for things like character introductions (which you probably should at some point, and I can give you the questions we fill out. Those are usually just character information plus a short bit in which your character actually goes into the Society for the first time) and story plots that you make for other people to interact with, like Millie's Halloween-themed one! These main pages are used both for 'side' rps, as well as continuations of main threads when you don't feel like flooding the page with new threads every week. Sorry I didn't get this to ya sooner; aforementioned doctor's visit required more participation than usual, and now I'm in class so ^^" )) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago ((Alright! Thanks for the info pal! I've done an intro for this rp ^^ •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago (( No problem, and I've just responded! )) •Share › Avatar Tairais • 10 months ago (( chatterghosts Surprise, I finally got time to write! )) Everything he was was unknown, strange, and shaking under what little skin he had left. Tchlk, tchlk, tchlk. The footsteps were a memory now, and one that had never been his. There was no shadow dogging his step, no phantom pain in his stomach and chest; He'd been left with a handful of puzzle pieces and static to fill the places where decay had been cut away. The only clicking he could hear now was of his own shoes against the floor. He felt naked without his coat, felt as if his rolled up sleeves and lack of gloves were a layer of skin peeled back, exposing livewires and electricity and gears and pulsing veins, all the things that kept him alive to an unknown end. His head and heart were full of the need to do something, anything to sort and categorize, neatly cut and sand away the sharp edges that he'd been carrying for so long. And so that energy carried him to Elias' door, despite the uncertainty that said he still hadn't earned the right to, pushed back the voice that said he had every right to claim that privilege, and knocked gently upon the door. Lightning did best with an anchor to ground it, and Elias had always forced him to face himself. He needed that now. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 10 months ago • edited In comparison to times past, his reaction time was remarkable. In quick succession, there was a surprised ‘Hm?’, the patter of footfall, and the swift motion of an opening door. Elias looked better than he had in months: he was in full daytime dress, which seemed an achievement in itself since he appeared to be almost always caught off-guard by visitors, and he had a book supported between his torso and what remained of his right arm. He looked like he’d put genuine effort in to start his day off well, an effort that had gone unseen for a very long time. And perhaps most interesting were his eyes. After the events involving Huxley and six all-too-different manifestations of his soul, his eyes had become a sharp gray-blue. Upon the sight of Richard, they were overtaken with a dopey warmth bred wholly of the joy of seeing a cherished friend (or beloved, really) again; there was no underlying hauntedness, no exhaustion, nothing of the masks they used to bear so often. He seemed, for the first time in ages, to be genuinely doing fine on his own. “Hello, Richard.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 10 months ago Richard, by contrast, didn't quite look disheveled per se, but there was a certain haphazard quality to him: in addition to lacking his coat and gloves and the fact the sleeves of his trademark black-and-pinstriped shirt were pushed up to his metal elbows, his hair was falling into his face, his cheeks were more gaunt than they'd ever been, and his attire as a whole made him seem more of a scarecrow than a statue of a man. He held himself very still, a coiled spring winding tighter with each passing second. Some of that tense energy relaxed as he saw the look on Elias' face, allowing him to return a small smile with a sigh; even he couldn't say if it was with relief, though. "Good... I believe it is afternoon? I am not certain. Could we- I mean, might... perhaps? Ah, cazzo." Frustration had his smile turn lopsided and broad, the corners of his good eye crinkling. "I would like to talk, if you are... amenable? I-" He sighed again, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "-I could use your help, please," he eventually mumbled. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 10 months ago Elias tilted his head at a sharp angle and smiled sympathetically, motioning him inside his room as he stepped out of Richard’s way. “Of course. You are always welcome here, you know.” Even Elias’ room reflected a new sense of direction — the curtains were open and the space reorganized, allowing yellow light to creep across the floor like the aging of paper. Though it’s characterizing disorder remained, it was less altogether messy, the placements of his possessions clearly intended rather than stemming from a lack of drive to be organized. Much like his demeanor, Elias’ room was recognizably himself for the first time in what seemed to be ages; the long-held air of suppression and grief, of the fear of life anew after Artemis’ passing, was gone, and what fingerprints Artemis had left on the room were celebrated and cherished, rather than mourned. Ushering Richard inside, Elias sat at the edge of his own bed, motioning for Richard to sit aside him. “How have you fared recently?” Though a means of idle conversation, the question held a deeper, more concerned meaning behind it. Are you alright? What do you need of me? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 10 months ago He slipped inside and was quiet for several moments, absorbing the kindly transformation of this familiar space. It suited Elias, he thought. Yellow and blue, for all the light in the daytime sky. For several moments more, he wished he could simply lose himself in this. "I have been..." Words trailed off into quiet, choked behind a breath of uncertainty. There were no words for the things he was, nor the things he knew. "I have been," was all he said, quiet voice breaking through the edges of a forcibly quieted mind. A pause. A burst of quiet chuckling. "Perhaps? I am not so together. I... need to talk myself through? I do not know how to say what I am trying." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 10 months ago • edited This seems just about what Charricthran warned of, thought Elias curiously, warily. "You should know by now that I am... quite good in dealings of bluntness," he chuckled. "It isn't always a good thing, but sometimes it is what we need. You say you need to talk yourself through?" There was a moment in which he grew silent, taking the time to look, truly look, at Richard. For a man with so much of his own self caught beneath the surface, there were certain aspects of his identity you could glean on a purely superficial layer. These parts of Richard -- veritably some of the truest parts of Richard, given his struggles with defining his singularity from the people who had affected him throughout his life -- were all quite suspiciously absent. Curious. And worrying... Indeed. He tilted his head, a bemused smile on his face. "You... do seem a bit un-collected at the moment. May I ask why?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 10 months ago Typically speaking, one sat on furniture, rather than the floorboards underneath the furniture. This wasn't a typical sort of occasion, which is how Richard found himself sitting on the floor of Elias' room, legs crossed and thoughts simmering away. It was the thing of loathed 'doctors of the mind' to answer a question with a question. Hannibal had been much fond of it, to both his and Will's irritation and amusement. Still, he couldn't afford, didn't have the energy to spare for memories he'd already shared. "I have not told you much of my childhood, have I? I confess I do not remember what I might or might not have." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 10 months ago “Not in depth,” Elias returned. Now that peaked his curiosity (and, again, concern). •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 10 months ago Richard drummed his fingers against the floor for several long seconds before he continued talking. Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. "Ah, well. The detail is.. less important than the effect of what has happened, I believe." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. Furrowed brows and pursed lips made for perhaps one of the more expressive faces he'd ever pulled, given his own love for masks and his relatively non-reactive state of being. It was as if the absentness on his face had switched off, leaving nothing but tumult across olive skin. "It was... recently brought to my attention that, among other things, the gods my people held to such high regard before the proliferation of Christianity were creatures closer to Charricthran or his Torke and Terkirin, or even Ha-... Hannibal and Will than they were gods." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. Once he started talking, word after word spilled out of his mouth and tumbled over each other like a river rushing over rocks in their haste to be heard. "In addition to that, one of those 'gods' was shattered into parts across what I understand to be both time and space, with the creature's heart finding... a suitable host in me, being a god of... Winter, snow, and," Here, he took and exhaled a slow, unsteady breath, a bitter and wry smile flickering onto his face, "Cannibalism. Fitting, had he not found me in my infancy." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. The force of his drumming fingers grew louder in the same way a cat, when agitated, will lash its tail. "Charricthran, being an expert in this sort of thing, believes the contract my mother gave him was to protect me insofar as possible from this creature, and that most of the... shall we say 'defining' moments in my life directly stemmed from this creature, who is now dead." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptap-- He stopped drumming his fingers and sighed, the last of his half-coiled momentum sputtering out in defeat. His shoulders sagged, he drew his arms close to his chest, rested his elbows on his knees, and his chin on clasped hands. "With this creature, Hannibal, Will, and a handful of others I have known dead, I find myself... wondering? What I should have been, and if that is different to who I am now. I confess I do not know what to be." He looked up to meet Elias' gaze with his wry smile turning helpless and sheepish. "Considering I find certain... unsavory aspects of my personality intact, I do not know what is mine versus theirs, I suppose. I do not know if I want them, nor would I know how to... dispose of them, should that be my wish." His gaze turned distant and wandered off Elias' face after that, as if seeking answers in the plaster on the wall. "I am afraid I know nothing of myself save you, who is dear, and others who are dear." Came the half-mumbled thought, several heartbeats later. 'I am afraid,' lingered unspoken in the air, 'I know and control nothing, and I am afraid' see more •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Tairais Just gonna start because i'm bored... :3)) It was a dark evening on the rooftops of London. The boy's eyes glowed blue. "If only one person was walkin' around these par's.." He muttered, jumping to the next roof. "Besides, i work aroun' 'ere. So, why should i ac' like i'm suspicious.. even though i am?" He questioned himself, as he swung his chimney brush around with an annoyed sigh. "There's nothin' interestin' around 'ere anymore... Like when what's-is-name was 'illed!" The boy said in his strong Cockney accent whilst some of his blonde fringe fell in front of his eyes. He started humming a tune his mother used to sing to him before she died when he was only 10. Four years on and he had been forced into working as a chimney sweep, due to him having nowhere. He had no friends.. all he counted as a 'friend' was a small grey rat that he named Rhubarb. "Rhubarb! Oh thank god you're 'ere and all in one piece eh!" He laughed, picking up his pet rat. "I 'ope thin's turn out better in the near future.. Don't you aswell, Rhubarb?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago "Cor, now there's a familiar sorta accent!" Despite what the man had just said, his gravelly voice didn't much match the kid's; parts of it sounded too American, and other parts of it sounded as if it would better be suited to the Scottish heath. It was as if the man had a chronic inability to pick a proper accent, and so the two were left to wrestle somersaults with each other. His appearance, minus the fact of his being on a roof, was otherwise a fairly normal kind of eccentric: the man's coat and dress were somber enough to fit a funeral, save for the slash of crimson that was his waistcoat, and save for the jet-black feathers that trimmed his cuffs and collar. The top hat atop his head was similarly trimmed with three feathers, and his hair would kindly be called unkempt where it stuck out under his hat. He had the dusky complexion of desert climes and crow's feet at the corner of his twinkling eyes. His smile was sharp, having an abundance of teeth that would put a shark to shame, and his eyes glittered as rubies, cut through with cat-like pupils. "Ain't seen you 'roundabouts! How're you called, kid?" He tilted his head and matched the wryness of his smile, friendly and warm despite sharp edges. If he was aware of the fact he was precariously balanced on the peak of a nearby roof, he gave no sign. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago The boy nearly fell off the roof as he caught his balance "Blimey! Don't do that you blimmin' idiot!" He yelled, crossing his arms after catching his balance. "Curtis Smith, mister!" Curtis stood straight, as if frozen. It was what he was ordered to do when asked for his name. "I'm guessin' you're good at climbin'.. or somethin'?" He asked, moving some of his blonde hair out of his face. Well, saying that, his blonde hair was more blonde and a lot of soot due to him having to clean out chimneys. He also had a lot of soot on his clothing and face. Even his flat cap was covered in soot. Rhubarb had ran off, without Curtis even knowing. "Shoot!! Where'd you go you blimmin' idiot!!" He yelled, trying to call the rat back. Even Rhubarb would run off. He sighed, giving up. "Nice to meet you sir! Sorry about the yellin'.." He looked around. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago "Do wha'? I'm standin' here, same as you, Curtis." Charricthran grinned widely and gave a bow that was all showmanship. "I'm called Charricthran, an' you could say I'm good at "or somethin'"." He straightened up with a wink. "Nice ta meetcha as well, kid. Haven't run inta one o' your lot in a good long while. Need help findin' your friend again?" •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago • edited "Yeah.. guess it would 'elp if you did.." Curtis laughed a bit. "I mean, i can tell you aren't all normal.. I guess you could say i ain't either!" He smiled "I'm.. a vampire... i guess.." He muttered, making sure it could only be heard between him and Char. "So.. are you just a weird 'uman or somethin' else?" Curtis asked curiously. He had never met someone similar to him. ((Sorry for late reply, it's just i had to go after i replied ^^ 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran made a pinching motion with his hand, then reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling Rhubarb out of it a second later. It was a fair easy thing to do, grabbing a creature by their shadow. He looked the rat in his beady eyes and chuckled. "There ya are, now. Don' need you fallin' from the roof, see?" He held Rhubarb out for Curtis to get and answered the question as straightforwardly as he could. "Somethin' else, naturally. Ain't seen a lotta humans with my kinda smile, although I was a vampire once, so guess I was pretty close ta one at some point." A single feather-covered shoulder rolled back in a shrug before asking a question of his own. "The vampirism bit the reason you're playin' chimney sweep?" •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago "Not exactly bu' close enough.." Curtis replied to Char's question, whilst carefully taking Rhubarb from the man's hands. "More the fac' that i have nowhere else to go.. and the fac' tha' i need a job in this day in age.." Curtis smiled "Bu' yeah, it does 'elp with the vampirism i guess.." •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago (( Sorry for the delay, school has made it its mission to murder me. )) "Well if you've need o' a place ta stay, I've need o' fellas who can keep their eyes an' ears out for the interestin' crap that happens 'round this fair city o' ours, an' I've a spare flat or two kickin' about you could use." Charricthran shrugged, rolling his shoulders back and placing his hands in his pockets. "'Sides, I was a vampire once. 'S rough even when you've not hunters up an' about anytime ya so's much as sneeze, see? Still, 'tain't an obligation- I'd offer the place up even if ya didn't fancy keepin' a lookout." •Share › − Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago ((Pfft- I know how that feels "Hm.. I really don' mind a' the momen'.. Jus' a general place would be good y'know?" Curtis looked over at another rooftop. "Did you 'ear tha'?" He whispered to Char whist looking in the direction the noise came from. •Share › Avatar phileas fogg • 10 months ago ((Soo, I want to do some RP, does anyone else want?)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin phileas fogg • 10 months ago (sure, would you like to meet Millie or Griffin) •Share › Avatar phileas fogg MillieGriffin • 10 months ago (Griffin could be fun, (you know, a little reference to Wells and Verne) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy